Partridges Malibu Rehabilitation Center
Partridges Malibu 'is an identical looking rehab facility located next to Pastiches. It where BoJack leaves Doctor Champ in [[The Kidney Stays in the Picture|''The Kidney Stays in the Picture]], in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]]. Physical Appearance Partridges Malibu 'is a large Spanish-style white building with a red tile roof. It has several archways, large windows, a balcony. It looks identical to Pastiches. Background Season 6 In [[The Kidney Stays in the Picture|''The Kidney Stays in the Picture]], at Pastiches, Doctor Champ is passed out from being hungover, in BoJack's bed from the previous episode. He looks at BoJack and asks if he really drank last night. BoJack apologizes. Doctor Champ asks BoJack if anyone saw him, as BoJack was with him all night. Doctor Champ tells BoJack nobody can know about this. He then frantically states there are twenty struggling addicts who are counting on him. BoJack agrees and says of course. He is going to go home and take a shower. He questions how he'll get out without anyone seeing him. Doctor Champ is then seen climbing out the window, with a rope made from bedsheets. He swings from the rope and BoJack tells him not to, and Doctor Champ falls on top of him, and then thanks BoJack for being there to catch him. He then runs to his van and drives off and BoJack stands there watching him. At Pastiches BoJack is walking out of his room, with his belongings. He says goodbye to everyone and everything, and heads outside, where a Cabaracadabra driver is waiting for him. The driver asks him where he wants to go, and he tells her he guesses he wants to go home. They then leave the facility. They drive by Bellicans and BoJack recognizes Doctor Champ's van. He asks the driver to stop there. At Bellicans, BoJack orders a club soda, and Doctor Champ calls him a nerd. BoJack then asks Doctor Champ what his plan is. Doctor Champ says he will drink enough to be steady. He then says BoJack can take him back to Pastiches and keep him out of trouble and that way BoJack won't have to go home. Doctor Champ continues on to say he can be a good therapy horse, all his clients will get sober, and he is a winner, and his picture will be on magazines. BoJack tells Doctor Champ he can't let him go back to Pastiches drunk. Doctor Champ then retorts that BoJack doesn't care about him. He gestures towards BoJack and tells him he is actually scared of himself. Doctor Champ starts walking away saying he can't help anyone else unless he is honest with himself. He then asks BoJack if he knows what he means and BoJack says he never knows what Doctor Champ means. BoJack then says maybe he wouldn't have been so scared if Dr. Champ had actually given him real therapy, over the last six months, instead of folksy aphorisms. Doctor Champ defensively says he's not a therapist but a therapy horse, a subtle but legally important distinction. He then goes on to say he knows BoJack would not accept real therapy from him anyway. BoJack then asks why he thinks that is. Doctor Champ says it's because he's a horse, and therefore he reminds him of his father, and therefore he simultaneously resents him and craves approval from him. Doctor Champ starts talking about what would happen if he did get said approval. BoJack interjects saying that he would dismiss it immediately and then use it as an excuse to resent Doctor Champ even more. He then asks Doctor Champ what his point is. Doctor Champ tells BoJack his point is that he is stunted from being able having healthy relationships with other horses. BoJack counters if that were true he would have no other horses in his life. Doctor Champ then points out BoJack's loved ones and friends are mostly dogs, humans, or cats. BoJack then asks what about the one horse he does care about, his half-sister Hollyhock, who is also a reminder of his father. Doctor Champ tells BoJack, Hollyhock reminds him of the one horse he hates the most, himself. BoJack finally says Doctor Champ got him figured out, his parents gave him an internalized self-hatred of horses, and his horse body is a prison he can never escape from. BoJack then says this manifests in rotten behavior because he subconsciously believes he deserves to be punished, but being famous he is never punished and therefore he acts out more. BoJack then says that since this pattern is so woven into his identity, it is unfathomable it can ever be curbed, so instead, he drinks. BoJack continues on to say the only way he can progress is to return to life as a sober man and finally hold himself accountable for his actions, past, and future. BoJack then raises his hands in the air and asks if this is what therapy is. Doctor Champ who has fallen asleep at the booth, asks why people keep bringing him checks. BoJack then looks at Doctor Champ, who has his head on the table and says his name. Doctor Champ wakes up and questions where he is. BoJack tells him he's at '''Partridges, another rehab facility. Doctor Champ asks what about Pastiches and BoJack says he already informed them he's checking him Partridges. Doctor Champ asks why BoJack did that, saying the patients of Pastiches need him to be an example of success. BoJack then tells him he can't help anybody unless he is honest with himself first. BoJack then says a wise man once told him that. Doctor Champ asks what wise man. BoJack tells him Doctor Champ it was him. Doctor Champ retorts that BoJack shouldn't listen to him because he's a drunk. BoJack says the first step is admitting it. Doctor Champ tells BoJack he has destroyed him, and he can never go back to Pastiches now. Doctor Champ says his husband will leave him, as he promised to never drink again after what happened with their daughter. BoJack asks what happened with his daughter, but instead of answering Doctor Champ tells him he knows nothing about his life. Doctor Champ reminds BoJack the only reason he got drunk in the first place was because of his contraband vodka. BoJack does admit that is technically true. Doctor Champ says, of course, BoJack did this to him because he cared about BoJack and BoJack ruins people who care about him. BoJack wishes him best of luck and Doctor Champ tells him to remember what he did to him. BoJack solemnly says he remembers everything because he is sober now, as he leaves. Trivia * There slogan is "COME ON GET SOBER!" Category:Locations Category:Rehabilitation Centers